Nada es Igual
by Honna-chan
Summary: [universo no tan alterno] [One-shot] "Cuando encuentres a la chica indicada se terminará el compromiso" ¿Cómo tomara meiling el que syaoran la haya encontrado? Basado en la canción "Nada es igual" de Miranda!


Hola ^^ bueno este es un one shot que hice en mis vacaciones, está basado en la canción "Nada es igual" de Miranda y espero que disfruten de este "Universo NO TAN alterno"

Ningún personaje me pertenece, esto es solo por ocio y me encantara ganar algo pero no, no gano nada n-n

* * *

Nada es igual

**Meiling pov**

Desde el columpio en el que estoy puedo ver todo el parque pingüino. Es un día frío pero, aún así no tengo deseos de volver a casa.

En mi mente suena una y otra vez la frase: "Cuando encuentres a la chica indicada se romperá el compromiso". Teníamos 12 años cuando llegamos a ese acuerdo.

***Flash back***

_Estábamos caminando por el centro de Tomoeda. Wei nos pidió que… bueno en realidad le pidió a Syaoran que fuera por unos vegetales para la cena de la noche. En ese tiempo si él salía yo iba a su lado._

_-Meiling, ¿por qué no te quedaste en casa?- preguntó con el ceño fruncido._

_-Eso ya me lo haz preguntado unas 5 veces Xiao Lang- respondí- dije que te acompañaría a todos lados como la buena prometida que soy.- expliqué con la cabeza alta._

_-No te lo preguntaría si dejaras de quejarte cada 2 cuadras. Además deja eso de "prometidos" – hizo las señas con sus manos- solo fue una sugerencia de nuestras madres, nunca fue un acuerdo._

_-Sabes que sí fue un acuerdo Xiao Lang, estuvimos ahí ese día, pero si quieres creer que fue una sugerencia allá tú._

_Llegamos a la tienda, cogimos todos los ingredientes y nos acercamos para pagarlos cuando la cajera nos pregunto_

_-Que linda pareja, ¿Son novios?_

_- No señora, somos parientes- explicó rápidamente Syaoran _

_-Ah, lo entiendo. Disculpen si los moleste con la pregunta. Aquí tienen su boleta- nos extendió un papel._

_-Muchas gracias- respondimos los dos_

_Al salir de la tienda comencé a reclamarle a mi primo sus palabras._

_-¿Por qué le dijiste que no a la cajera?- grité enfadada- ya lo hablamos Xiao, te guste o no estamos comprometidos, asúmelo nosotros nos vamos a casar._

_-No Meiling, no lo entiendes. Todo esto es un capricho tuyo, no nos vamos a casar. Nuestra relación es meramente familiar y hasta ahí. Y si en verdad nos fuéramos a casar, aún quedan 10 años ¿qué harás cuando a mi me gusté alguna chica? ¿Llegarás a decirle que eres mí prometida solo para alejarla de mí siendo que de todas formas tendría que terminar con ella para casarme contigo?_

_Sus palabras me dolieron a la misma vez que me hicieron reír. Me dolió que hablara de un futuro en el cual él esté enamorado de otra pero, oh vamos ¿Syaoran con novia? _

_No ha existido ni existirá niña que pueda derretir esa capa de frialdad que él tiene con las personas externas a su familia. Muchas niñas del instituto lo han intentado buscando simplemente su amistad y este las rechaza con su mirada se "vete antes que empiece a gruñir" por lo que su relación con nuestras compañeras de clase es simplemente por cortesía y formalidad._

_¿Syaoran con novia? Sí, claro. El día que lo vea entablar 2 oraciones con alguien lo creeré. Y como sé que eso no pasará respondí_

_-¿Un capricho mío? Bien arreglemos esto, yo seré tu prometida hasta que encuentres a la chica indicada, ahí terminara nuestro compromiso. Haremos todo lo posible para que no se realice; pero si "tú chica" no llega tendrás que aceptar el acuerdo de nuestras madres_

_-Si con eso dejas de molestarme está bien- cerramos el trato con un apretón de manos y emprendimos marcha hacía el departamento._

_**** Fin Flash Back****_

Sí hubiera sabido que algún día ella llegaría nunca habría dicho esas palabras.

Comienzo a balancearme recordando todos los momentos con mi primo, antes que conocerla. Días de campo con la familia, salidas al cine, a comer, las navidades y años nuevos.

-¿Por qué tuviste que llegar Kinomoto?- susurré soltando las lagrimas que se habían acumulado en mis ojos.

***Flash back***

_Acaba de comenzar nuestro segundo año de preparatoria. Syaoran estaba en su puesto de siempre escuchando música, como siempre. Yo me sentaba adelante junto con Tomoyo, estábamos hablando de lo que habían sido nuestras vacaciones cuando la profesora Mitzuki entra a la sala haciendo que todos los que aun no estaban en su puesto se ubicaran._

_-Buenos días muchachos, es un placer volver a ser su maestra este nuevo año. Espero que nos llevemos bien como siempre y ahora les pido un poco de atención para presentar a su nueva compañera- dijo la maestra. Caminó hasta la puerta para abrirla y revelar a una chica de aprox. 1,65 de altura, grandes ojos verdes y el pelo de un castaño claro a la altura de los hombros- pasa por favor- invito la señorita Mitzuki._

_-Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, tengo 16 años y espero que nos llevemos bien- dijo la nueva estudiante al estar frente al salón. Me le quedé viendo, esa chica no me daba buena espina._

_- Sakura te sentarás al lado de Li. Por favor Syaoran, ¿podrías ponerte de pie?- mi primo el aludido hizo caso._

_Si al comienzo no me daba buena espina ahora definitivamente la odio. Cómo no me di cuenta que el único puesto desocupado esta al lado del castaño… Cálmate Meiling. Inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala._

_Pasó por mi lado para llegar a su puesto. Pude ver como le sonreía a MÍ prometido, y esté le devolvió el gesto. Estaba tan ensimismada por aquel acto que la frase que escuche a continuación hizo el favor de sacarme del trance._

_-Soy Li Syaoran, un placer conocerte Kinomoto._

_¡Detengan todo y rebobinen! XIAO LANG LI HABLANDOLE A ALGUIEN EXTERNO A LA FAMILIA. Rayos por qué justo hoy Tomoyo no trajo su cámara._

_-Un gusto Li, espero podamos ser amigos- volvió a dedicarle una de sus sonrisas. Asht la odioo!_

_-Claro me encantaría- Creo que la frase: "¿Quién eres tú y que hiciste con mi primo? Estaba escrita por todo mi rostro pues cuando mire a la amatista exigiendo una explicación está solo ser rió de mi cara._

****Fin flash back****

Reí al recordar mis sentimientos hacía Sakura y es que, ahora ella es una de mis mejores amigas junto a Tommy. Seguí meciéndome en el columpio solo que ahora recordaba todas las risas compartidas con la castaña, los llantos, los postres, las competencias en gimnasia.

Sakura era una chica imposible de odiar, de hecho era imposible no quererla y se lo hice saber a Syaoran esta mañana cuando hablamos. Sí, la conversación que nunca esperé que llegara… llegó

Fue esta mañana, iba a salir a la tienda por unos cuantos ingredientes para la comida cuando me pidió hablar.

***Flash back***

_-Xiaaaaaao voy a la tienda por las cosas para el almuerzo- tome las llaves y cuando iba a salir un grito hizo que me devolviera._

_-Meiling! Espera, etto… tenemos que hablar- su mirada reflejaba miedo por lo que yo me asusté también._

_-¿Le pasó algo a alguien?- negó con la cabeza- Rompiste algo de la….-no pude terminar la frase pues me interrumpió._

_-Me gusta Sakura- quise decir algo pero la noticia me tomó por sorpresa. Estuvimos unos momentos en silencio cuando ya no aguante._

_-NO TE PUEDE GUSTAR SAKURA, NO PUEDE SER ELLA- grite y comencé a llorar, me sentía traicionada, ni siquiera podía pensar en el compromiso… abrí los ojos lo más grande que puse y comencé a balbucear- nnn… no, no romperé el com... compromiso por ella._

_-Meling cálmate, por favor – se acercó y me abrazó, yo solo podía llorar._

_-por qué Xiao? ¿Por qué cambaste por ella?- dije en un susurro esperaba que no me hubiera escuchado pero no fue así y contesto_

_-No lo sé, cuando llego a comienzo de año quise conocerla, nunca sentí algo así por alguien, quizás por eso no me llamaba el hacer amigos como tanto me reclamabas pero, con ella es distinto cuando me sonrió no quise separarme de ella, nunca pensé que me fuera a gustar yo… yo solamente quería ser su amigo. _

_-Lo entiendo, es imposible no querer a Sakura- me abrace más a él para que no viera mis lagrimas. Solté un ultimo sollozo y comencé de nuevo- Tú le gustas- al parecer se asombro puesto que soltó un poco el abrazo- me lo dijo hace 1 mes cuando fui a quedarme a su cas. No te lo dije porque, bueno creo que sabes el por qué. Sin embargo ahora tampoco te lo estoy diciendo a ti pero, Sakura es una de mis mejores amigas y quiero lo mejor para ella, sé que su felicidad será junto a este idiota- me separé de él y lo señale, él río ante mi comentario y me sonrió.- Deberías decírselo cuanto antes, es una chica bonita y hay más que están en el mismo estado que tú, completamente locos por Kinomoto. Iré a comprar para que comamos, llorar me abre el apetito.- Salí con las llaves y el dinero y me dirigí al parque pingüino._

_***fin flash back***_

Llevo aproximadamente unos 20 minutos aquí, unir todos los recuerdos me han hecho tomar una decisión

-Regresaré a Hong Kong a cancelar el matrimonio- já ¿creen que era mentira? Pues no, el que mi primo haya pensado que solo fue una sugerencia es causa de nuestros padres los cuales se habían opuesto pero, en la dinastía Li las mujeres suelen llevar el mando en lo que se relacione a la familia.

Paré el columpio y caminé hacia la tienda de en frente, compre lo necesario para un rico almuerzo y cena de despedida y volví al edificio. Cuando llegué Syaoran ya no estaba. Dejé las cosas sobre la mesa y vi que había una pequeña nota

"**Mei, salí a casa de Sakura. Tienes razón, hay muchos babosos como yo que andan tras ella. Volveré para la cena y espero que esta vez no quemes la comida.**

**Atte: Li Xiao Lang**

**PD: Eres la mejor prima que pude haber pedido, sé que pensaste en la felicidad de tu amiga pero con eso me has dado felicidad a mí. Te quiero un montón y no llores, ya llegará alguien si es que no lo espanto primero"**

Sonreí y me dispuse a cocinar y es que es verdad, en mi caso llorar me da hambre.

Eran aproximadamente las 7 de la tarde cuando sentí la puerta de entrada. Había estado toda la tarde ordenando el bolso para regresar a China. Cuando bajé me encontré con un radiante castaño casi brincando de felicidad

-¿Y bien? Me contaras como te fue ¿cierto?- se giro hacía mi y me abrazó

- Oficialmente Sakura Kinomoto es novia de Xiao Lang Li- yo le sonreí con nostalgia, después de todo me dolían sus palabras aun.

-Ven vamos a cenar mañana debo despertarme temprano

-¿mañana? Pero si es domingo ¿quien despierta temprano un domingo?- comencé a servir la comida y cuando finalice respondí a su pregunta

-Regresaré a China para terminar con el compromiso. Tal y como te lo prometí hace 4 años- me miró asombrado

-Meiling no te preocupes, podemos ir en vacaciones ya solo quedan 2 semanas. Iremos los dos y hablaremos con nuestras madres- dijo firme

-No Syao, iré yo. Por favor dame tiempo para olvidarte- iba a replicar pero lo detuve- si me prohíben deshacer el compromiso te llamaré y apelaremos los 2, pero por ahora no será necesario que vayas. Permiso- me levanté de la mesa y me fui a acostar. Sé que estuve sola toda la tarde pero aun necesitaba tiempo para verlo sin ponerme a llorar como quien pierde un ser querido.

**Hoy amanecí como sintiéndome bien****  
****el sol entibiaba y relajaba mi piel****  
****y como estoy envuelto en ella****  
****me relajo a mí****  
****supe de inmediato que hoy seria especial****  
****un día común, mágicamente normal****  
****de rutinario devenir, me haría feliz****  
****aunque este tan solo no me siento tan mal****  
****la señal de alarma debería sonar****  
****tengo que empezar a preocuparme****  
****o tengo que dejarme****  
****aunque me cueste lo conseguiré****  
****en unos días más te olvidaré****  
****pero te juro que no puedo más****  
****disimular felicidad****  
****si tú no estás nada es igual****  
**

No supe en qué momento me dormí solo sé que sonó el despertador y al ver la hora casi me caigo. Era la última alarma que había activado para despertar. Aleluya a Buda, me arregle lo más rápido que pude tomé mis cosas y salí del cuarto.

Me sentía bien, bajé a la cocina y me llegaron los rayos del sol, el día estaba tan tibio que me sentía hasta feliz.

Syaoran me esperaba en la mesa con el desayuno servido me senté y comí como si hubiera despertado después de dormir años

-Hey calma a tu estomago- me sonrojé por su comentario pero aun así seguí comiendo como famélica

-cashate, tengo que aguantar un viaje de cinco horas – tragué- y la comida de avión no es precisamente un manjar de dioses.

-Esta bien apúrate para que nos vayamos, iré a recoger mi chaqueta a la vuelta ordenaré tu desastre- se levanto y camino hasta su pieza- Por cierto les avise a Sakura y Daidoji, nos verán en el aeropuerto, no les di detalles si es lo que quieres saber- yo ya estaba a su lado cuando menciono a mis amigas, pero es que… aaaaaaaaarg a veces quiero golpearlo.

-bien-sonreí- vámonos.

Salimos del departamento rumbo al aeropuerto. La verdad es que todo pasó tan rápido. Ayer lloraba, hoy me sentía bien. Ayer vivía en Japón, hoy regreso a China. No quiero ni pensar en que pasará después.

Entramos y nos encontramos altiro con mis amigas, Syaoran y Sakura se saludaron con un tímido beso en la mejilla y yo no pude evitar molestarlos

-Hey tortolos, son novios y se saludan como amigos- reí y conmigo Tomoyo.

Esperaba olvidar a mi primer amor pronto, sé que en unos días lo conseguiré ya me había hecho la idea de que será feliz con Sakura. Al no poder evitar pensar en eso comencé a llorar, sé que Tomoyo sabía que yo amaba a mi primo pero para ahorrarme el consuelo solo me alejé cuando ella me iba a abrazar. Sonreí y me excuse con que las extrañaría.

La voz que anunciaba mi vuelo se hoyó en los altavoces, tomé mi maleta y me encaminé a la entrada. No pasó mucho para que el avión despegara y pudiera encender mi MP3. Me fui todo el viaje mirando el cielo escuchando música.

**Todos los lugares me recuerdan a ti****  
****las canciones tristes se parecen a mí****  
****no va a ser fácil deshacerme de lo que viví****  
****he pensado mucho en nuestra separación****  
****creo o aparento que ha sido lo mejor****  
****pero me estremezco cuando siento****  
****tu ausencia en las mañanas****  
****aunque me cueste lo conseguiré****  
****en unos días mas te olvidare****  
****pero te juro que no puedo mas****  
****disimular felicidad****  
****si tu no estas nada es igual****  
**

Cuando llegué a China pedí un taxi y me dirigí a la mansión Li. Lamentablemente el vehículo se fue por el camino más largo, pasando por una infinidad de parques en los que alguna vez estuve con Syaoran de pequeños. Quise llorar pero me decidí que este sería el primer día de mi nueva vida sin él.

**Quisiera yo poder borrarte totalmente de mi mente****  
****para poder volver a verte por primera vez****  
****aunque me cueste lo conseguiré****  
****en unos días mas te olvidare****  
****pero te juro que no puedo mas****  
****disimular felicidad****  
****si tu no estas nada es igual****  
****quisiera yo poder borrarte totalmente de mi mente****  
****para poder volver a verte por primera vez****  
****para poder volver a verte por primera vez****  
**

Miro por la ventana cuando ya solo quedan unas cuantas cuadras antes de llegar.

-Yo Meiling Li prometo olvidarte Xiao Lang- susurre cuando ya el taxi se estacionó en la entrada.

Pague el costo del traslado y miré la gran mansión que se elevaba frente a mi.

-Para cuando vuelva a Japón te habré olvidado, y podré verte solo como un hermano, como mi mejor amigo y primo. Yo lo sé…. **Y, aunque me cueste lo conseguiré.**

* * *

Perdonen cualquier falta de ortografía y/o puntuación.

Ojala hayan disfrutado de esta pequeña historia y puedan dejarme sus opiniones. Agradezco de ante mano a quienes entren a leer mi primer fic de CCS


End file.
